


Power of Invisibility

by mooredea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Characters besides Corey/Theo are only mentioned or not important, Dom Theo Raeken, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Showers, Smut, Sub Corey Bryant, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooredea/pseuds/mooredea
Summary: Corey had first used his power of invisibility to fulfil his – well – dirtiest fantasies – when he was living at the Chimera hideout with Theo, Josh, Tracy and Hayden. He knew what he was doing was unethical, even with his post-chimera mindset, but maybe that was why it was so exciting. The thrill of getting caught.





	Power of Invisibility

Corey had first used his power of invisibility to fulfil his – well – dirtiest fantasies – when he was living at the Chimera hideout with Theo, Josh, Tracy and Hayden. He knew what he was doing was unethical, even with his post-chimera mindset, but maybe that was why it was so exciting. The thrill of getting caught.

He had been training with Theo to control his powers for weeks before he even learnt the basics of how his invisibility worked. But one night, after Theo had left him alone to go and spy (again? what's up with that) on the McCall pack, it just happened. Poof. One second, he was there, the next - vanished. He tried it again in the mirror. There, then gone. It took him a couple of hours to even realise how he could trigger the change effectively. Corey, in what could be considered his first real attempt of rebelling against Theo, decided to keep this information to himself. For the next weeks of training he acted ignorant around the others, but any time he had alone was spent practicing and perfecting this new talent.

One night after training, Theo and Corey headed off to shower away the days sweat and grime that had built up on their bodies. He entered into the hideout’s bathroom, a small, cramped room that really only could (or should) fit one body at a time. The shower was pressed up against the toilet and the toilet pressed up against the bathroom sink, really leaving only one place for someone to stand. They used to take turns in the shower, respecting one another's privacy. But after Tracy and Theo hooked up in there, Theo decided he was free to enter any room, that anyone was in, at anytime. Corey knew that Theo rarely entered in on Hayden or Josh, but like clockwork, would stand outside Corey's shower, like a predator waiting for its prey. He never touched Corey, he just watched. Watched as he showered, watched as he dried himself off and watched as he dressed. Corey could usually control himself around Theo, willing his boner down by any way possible.

Corey didn’t even bother locking the door as he stripped down and entered the shower, turning it on immediately with the hope that the mist will fog the shower glass before Theo entered and saw his boner. As the shower begun to reach a comfortable temperature, Theo entered the bathroom. Corey could see his body on the outside of the misted glass and watched Theo undress. Corey knew that Theo was sadistic before their little shower meetups, but after this, Corey believed Theo was pure evil. He could see Theo reach down and fondle with his dick.

“Corey, you’re going to use up all the hot water” Theo called out playfully, his tone of voice conveying that he, too, could see Corey’s body through the shower walls.

“I might just have to come in there mys-“ Theo continued, but he was cut off by Corey rushing out of the shower in a hurry, grabbing his towel and pushing his way out of the door, dripping. 

“Nice ass” Theo smirked as the younger boy left the room, the towel only covering Corey’s crotch.

Corey had been bright red, ashamed and embarrassed at what Theo could do to him. Theo had never opened the door on him before, and it caught him off guard. Theo obviously was bored with remaining behind the glass walls and wanted to tempt Corey even more. 

He returned back to his room where Josh was laying, asleep. That was when he had his bright idea. Or his bad, horny, terrible mistake. He quickly slipped into some boxers and tiptoed back to the bathroom before turning himself invisible. The door was still open, Theo was clearly unabashed in his pride for his body. Corey slowly walked inside, fearing that if he walked faster Theo would somehow hear him. He eventually walked his way towards the shower door and stood in front, able to see Theo within. The door had fogged up to a high degree and Corey could not see much, but what was more important was what Corey could hear.

“Unnnfh” Theo moaned inside the shower. Corey pressed his head against the shower door, imploring to hear more. He could picture it inside his mind. Theo leaning up against the wall, his cock in one hand while the other roamed over his body. He was imagining Theo making that noise as he pressed Corey over the bathroom sink, his ass up in the sky, waiting, begging for Theo to push inside him.

“Fuck Corey, you feel so good” Theo moaned from inside the shower. Corey took a step back. Did he just fantasise that too? It sounded too real. He froze, his breathing light as he waited for Theo to continue.

“Just like that, Cor” Theo whimpered out, sounding like he was actually having sex within those misty shower walls. Corey couldn’t believe that Theo was actually fantasising about him, the thought of which created a feeling of lust so deep within the young Chimera he didn’t know he possessed. Corey started fondling his cock and he realised that it was already rock-hard, precum dripping onto the tiles. He began stroking it passionately as he waited for Theo’s next tantalising word.

He heard Theo sit down on the shower floor, Corey copying his master as he sat opposite him, the misty shower wall dividing them. Corey was attempting to level his breath as he continued to stroke his cock, but it was difficult. Meanwhile, Theo seemed to be in a euphoric state, on the edge of coming.

“Fuck, Corey – Fuck! You feel so good on my dick. Just like that, baby, you’re so good for me baby” Theo was panting out. Corey could hear the slap of Theo’s palm as it rose and fall between Theo’s increasingly faster strokes. 

He could see Theo’s shadow grow taller as the older boy began to rise, fucking into his fist as if it was a substitute for Corey’s ass.

“Fuck. I’m about to come Corey, open your mouth for me baby. FUCK” Theo roared as he exploded onto the shower door. Corey watched the cum shoot and drip down the screen, the sight of which led Corey into his own orgasm. He bit his tongue as he silently spurted himself onto the shower door. He felt dizzy from the lust.

“Is someone out there?” Theo asked.

“FUCK!” Corey had thought, realising that his cum wasn’t invisible on the shower walls. He scrambled up and ran back to his room, turning the corner as Theo exited the shower. He could see Tracy and Hayden awake, complaining about Theo’s theatrical performance inside the bathroom waking them up.

Inside the bathroom, Theo looked around. He had left the door open on purpose, wanting them to hear him, gaining pleasure from them knowing what he was doing. But he hadn’t expected one of them to enter the bathroom and join him. The thought turned him on and he was already getting hard again. He thought about which little Chimera was secretly as horny and devilish as him? 

“Hayden was too innocent” Theo thought as he inspected himself in the mirror. 

“Josh seemed too vanilla” Theo said, wiping himself down with his towel.

“Tracy wouldn't have had the strength to remain outside the doors” Theo smirked, looking down at the shower wall.

“Corey” Theo realised as he bent down and wiped a cloudy liquid off the wall, before sucking it off his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I've only read this once and then posted it. left it open for sequels because originally this was gonna be a corey/liam smut like all good things are but then i changed ideas.
> 
> if u enjoyed thx.


End file.
